Champion repost
by vegetaroxasklein
Summary: Same as last time. My OC, Raidwynn, bouncing through game, book, and anime worlds. Rated T just in case. OC/?


Omni's champion

Disclaimer: I own NOTHING! All shows, games, etc. involved in this fanfic are property of their respective owners. All I own is my OC, Raidwynn. Also, sorry if the characters are a little out of character, this is my first attempt at a crossover, and a fanfiction in general, so please no flames, rants, etc.

Author's note: "talking" 'thinking' _'ka'kari talking' _"YELLING OR EMPHASIS" **"powerful or extremely angry being speaking"**

I woke up to a feeling that was becoming all too familiar; the bite of cold steel against my neck, and a knee on my chest. I opened my eyes to see one of my common enemies; a shadow drone. The drone looked like a normal person, except entirely black, darker than the blackest void, almost as if it was absorbing the light around it. This particular drone was a well-built specimen, male, tall, muscular. Uni took his time on this one. "Any last words, servant of Omni?" I bit back a witty retort, knowing that the drone would take that as a signal to attack. Instead, I simply called up my golden ka'kari, saying "Punch dagger." The drone actually looked surprised. "Punch dagger?" "Punch dagger," I replied, forming a golden version of said weapon over my right fist. I moved with superhuman speed, slamming my fist into the drone's chest, and stabbing it at the same time. The drone dissolved into shadow. '_Well, that was one heck of a wake-up call.' _"That was too close, old friend. It's time to move on. I was just starting to like this house." '_We were here for three days! It was high time to move on to the next universe anyway.' _"You act like I've been to any universe but Omni's training ground and the one I came from, which is gone anyway." I walked to the door, checking myself out in the mirror. I was 6'3", 215 pounds and blond with steel-blue eyes._ 'Come on, Raid we gotta get going.' _"Fine, Ryn, I'm going," I said, activating my portal magic. 'Where to first, I wonder. May as well check out the one most similar to my world. Time to go to New York.' The plain outside turned into a swirling gold-and-white-portal, and I stepped in.

I should probably explain who I am, and what in the name of Stan Lee happened in the last five minutes. I'll start with my life story. My name is Raidwynn, but most people call me Raid. I was born on the ill-fated world known as Earth. I was raised in the United Kingdom, by the strangest couple, in my opinion, in all the universes. My father was a martial artist, who mastered 25 different styles of unarmed combat, as well as 15 armed forms. My mother was an accomplished artist as well as scientist, who had master degrees in medicine, as well as chemistry and physics. My dad trained my body, and my mother trained my mind. By the time I was 14, I was a master in judo, kendo, jujitsu, sambo, and many more fighting styles, could bench 550 and leg press 1000 lbs., as well as fluent in 7 languages: English, Spanish, French, Elvish, Dwarvish, Dragon, and Mandarin Chinese, in addition to a master artist whose art was (anonymously) in major galleries the world over. Through multiple rounds of testing, she determined my IQ was somewhere between 350 and 400. My parents were overjoyed that I had progressed so far in such a short time, but they warned me never to show my intelligence or skills in public. Like I was ever in public anyway. I was homeschooled, and the only time I left the house between training sessions was to go to the grocery store next to our flat. When I turned 14, my parents decided I was ready to go to school, so I walked to the school 5 blocks from our house. I did my best to fit in, making sure I was a C student who never excelled in any subject. Only three days into my schooling, which was mind-numbingly dull, everything changed. A huge shadow covered the entire world, and started swallowing everything, as in the ENTIRE WORLD. I ran as fast as I could home, and my mom and dad were gone. The only thing left was a note and a box. The note read, "We are so proud of you, Raidwynn. You have grown into a fine young man, and we know you will make the right decision in the next few moments. If you are reading this, we're already dead, and you need to open the box next to this note. Take the contents, and if you are willing, listen to what it tells you." I was so scared I didn't catch the 'listen to it' part. I opened the box, and there was a perfect golden orb, that looked like liquid metal. I picked it up, and it melted onto my skin, covering me like a second skin. I freaked out, thrashing and flailing until I heard a voice in my head. '_Calm down. I'm trying to help you, idiot.' _I calmed a little, and gasped out, "Who or what are you?" '_I am the golden ka'kari, but you may call me the Creator. If that's a little formal, I also go by Ryn.' _"Oooookaaaaay, I'll roll with that, but what do I do now? I have 5 minutes to live, at most." '_That's where I come in. Focus your inner energy, your glore vyrden. I'll do the rest.' _I did as it-he? said, focusing my glore vyrden, my power, my magic. I could feel Ryn channeling the power, and a swirling white-and-gold portal opened in front of me. _'Get in or die. Your choice.' _I stepped in. In an instant, I was standing in a huge courtyard, in front of a ridiculously large, silver-and-gold castle (think Palutena's palace from kid Icarus, Uprising). I was struck dumb by the sheer size and magnificence of the place. "Where are we, Ryn?" _'This is the home of the god of light, Omni. He has called you here because you are the one who will save all the worlds. You are the Champion.' _"Wait a minute. ALL the worlds? As in, more than one?" _'Yes, come on, you're supposed to be the smartest person on Earth. Get a grip, man.' _"All right, all right. Let's get going." I walked forward, under a huge archway, and into a smaller yard filled with the yells and grunts of soldiers training. "Welcome to my palace. I expect it is up to your standards, Raidwynn?" I turned to see a tall man, about 6'8", with lightly tanned skin, almond-shaped green eyes, and sandy hair. "I am Omni, the god of light. These are my soldiers, the Warriors of Light. Perhaps you've heard of them? Over there, with the huge sword, that's Cloud Strife. The man he's training with is Squall Leonhart. Two pairs over is Yuna and Tidus, and next to them are Tiz Arrior, Alternis Dim a.k.a. Ringabel, Edea Lee, and Agñes Oblige. I trust you recognize your childhood heroes?" "AAAAAAHHHHHHH! SO MUCH AWESOME IN ONE PLACE!" I proceeded to completely fangirl over seeing some of my favorite characters in real life. _'Calm down or I will psychically slap you in 3…2…1…' _After Ryn's threat I took a few deep breaths and calmed down. Omni walked in front of the training heroes and proclaimed, "Warriors of Light! The day we have been waiting for has finally arrived! The Champion is among us!" A huge cheer went up and everyone turned to look at me. I grinned sheepishly and tried not to pass out. "Uh, hi there. My name is Raidwynn, and I, apparently, am the Champion." The cheers died out. Shouts of "He's just a kid!" and "Are you insane, Omni?" rang out in the awkward pause, but were silenced by someone teleporting into the 10 foot space that had formed around me. Smoke came billowing out of the ground, and when it cleared, the first thing I saw was two heads of ridiculously spiky, black hair.

The smoke cleared, and I what I saw just about made me pass out. Son Goku and Vegeta, the prince of all saiyans, were standing in a crater 4 feet wide in front of me. No one spoke for at least thirty seconds. Goku broke the silence. "Hey Omni, Cloud, everybody. Wassup?" Omni strode through the gathered warriors, arms outstretched. "Goku, Vegeta! We haven't seen you in years!" Vegeta stretched his arm out in the god's direction, hand palm-out, the universal symbol for 'time to shut up.' He turned to me, and seemed to look down at me, even though he was a good 8 inches shorter than me. "Hey kid. Goku and I have been expecting you, and you did not disappoint. Welcome to the good guys." Vegeta put his hand on my shoulder, looked deep into my eyes, and said in a whisper so soft I almost didn't hear it, "Raidwynn, these people need a leader. For all of Omni's posing and posturing, he's not much of a general. These heroes are all amazing individually, or in small groups, but they need someone to make them an army. You can be that person. We're all counting on you. By the way, no pressure."


End file.
